


merry christmas, my hero.

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (surprisingly - esp knowing me), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hi ship anything BUT THE TWINS THANKS, I hinted at some of my personal ships but I also included some of my favorite platonic ships so like, No Angst, Oop, Rin & Len centric!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: Rin gave love to everyone. She was open and affectionate and loving and proud of it. She was a sweetheart to everyone and anyone. But Len was still surprised as Rin murmured to him lovingly, her voice full of emotion and care.“I love you, little brother.”
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	merry christmas, my hero.

**Author's Note:**

> AH I WAS GONNA POST THIS ON XMAS BUT I FORGOT IM SO SORRY  
> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE TAKE SOME SIBLING FLUFF

It’s Christmas, and everything is going perfectly so far. Kaito and Meiko made sure no alcohol was brought in, Gakupo is wearing a hideous sweater that makes Len and Oliver giggle whenever they see it, Fukase provided a playlist that was actually not full of chaotic or awful songs, Flower and Piko and Luka baked and cooked all day yesterday, Teto and Rin are dressed up in cute elf costumes, and Miku had already caught multiple people under the mistletoe.

The mistletoe duos had so far included silly duos such as Gakupo and Kaito, Meiko and Gumi, Luka and Miku herself, Oliver and Piko, Flower and Fukase, and Fukase and Len. 

Gakupo had kissed Kaito’s nose, making it scrunch up and making Kaito splutter, blushing furiously. 

Neither Meiko nor Gumi, could stop laughing long enough, so they just rubbed their noses together, giggling. 

Miku smooched Luka’s cheek and she had froze up and almost dropped her drink. 

Oliver had instead opted to hug Piko, then pick him up carefully and walk away, holding his friend around the waist. 

Flower and Fukase stared at each other the whole time instead of kissing, it was more of a staring contest, really. Oliver had dragged Fukase away and Piko grabbed Flower once it had gotten to be nearly a minute of intense silence. 

Len and Fukase had smacked their heads together and then collapsed to the floor laughing while Rin ran over to make sure they were okay with Piko right behind her. 

But once it got to the presents, it was even more fun. 

Kaito, the artist of them all, had drawn everybody a picture of themselves in an outfit he thought they’d look good in. Every picture was fully colored and shaded with a watercolor background matching their color schemes, and sealed to prevent smudging. 

Meiko had gotten everyone a new outfit, either made herself or pieced together, based on the drawings Kaito had made. The most excitable about it was Piko, who immediately rushed out of the room to try his on. (He looked amazing in it.)

Miku had bought or made everyone plushies of someone they were close to, earning shouts and exclaims of “look, it’s you!” from around the room, hugs and “aww”s and kisses between couples. 

Gakupo got everyone a keychain of their character items - Fukase and Oliver shouting with joy when they saw their creature companions on the acrylic keychains, Oliver showing the bird sitting on his shoulder and earning a soft chirp, while Fukase hugged Point gently, clipping the keychain to his belt loop. 

Teto, the poor girl, wasn’t sure what to get everyone, so she had resorted to giving out candy, laughing the whole time as she threw a box of pocky at Gakupo’s head, earning an indignant “hey!” 

Gumi made them all pearler bead things. Creations of whatever she thought they’d like, all attached to chains that you could clip onto your wrist or bag or onto a necklace. Kaito’s excited yelp at receiving one of a pastel rainbow ice cream cone was a pretty sweet sight. 

Luka had also made everybody something out of pearler beads, except it was them in their favorite modules, or a cute outfit she remembered them wearing if they didn’t have any other modules, earning cries of joy and excitement around the room. Flower smiling fondly at hers, which was one imagining how she would look with a Senbonzakura outfit. 

Fukase and Piko had made everyone kandi cuffs and masks, Fukase having made the masks and Piko having made the cuffs. The masks were their pride flags (if they were LGBT, if not, then their favorite color/s) and the cuffs were based on their default module palettes. Len shouted gleefully, looking at his trans flag mask, before jumping up to hug Fukase. 

Flower had gotten everyone miscellaneous trinkets based on what they liked, mainly. Some were a little more personalized than others due to how close she was to them, but everyone was happy with them anyway. (Fukase was especially excited over his, which was a shark tooth necklace.)

Oliver, the sweet boy, had enlisted Rin’s help to make everyone a plushie of their character items, all of them at least a foot tall, and hand made. Everyone was very excited, but Len didn’t get one. Oliver handed Rin a box, and Rin stood up. 

“I know you didn’t get one, Len. Um… that’s because Oliver has a gift for you, and I have one for you, too. I wanted to make this special.”

Len blinked, confused, and took Oliver’s gift for him, which was a new notebook and colorful gel pens, Oliver explaining shyly that now he could write songs in an actual notebook and color code his notes for them. Len grinned, thanking Oliver and setting it on his lap before turning to Rin, ready to make a smartass comment, only for it to die in his throat when he saw the anxiety on Rin’s face. 

“...Rin?”

“Len, you um. Haha, you know I don’t like being super honest about how I feel, but I wanna do this, okay? So don’t stop me.” She smiled shyly, looking down at the box she held and standing up off the couch she was seated on, leaving her place besides Len, and turning to face him with a warm smile. 

“So, we’ve been through a lot. We’re only fourteen, but we’ve been making music for years now. We started when we were what, five?” Len smiled at her, hoping it was reassuring. 

“Yeah. Somewhere around there.” He confirmed, and Rin nodded, growing a little more confident in how she held herself. Her back straightened, but Len knew she was starting to shake her anxiety. 

The little things, Len told himself. Little things help her. So he waited for her to continue, promising himself he’d listen. 

“I- I don’t want to remind you too much of it, but we didn’t do too well growing up, did we? I remember I raised you a lot… um. But, we made it, and now we have a better family, right? Everyone here is our family, and I appreciate them, but you’re my baby brother. I know I’m older-”

There was a muffled snort from Kaito as Len sighed dramatically, earning a few giggles, Rin’s face splitting into an amused smile. It always made her laugh when Len was dramatic about being younger than her.

“I’m serious here! Come on,” She complained, giggling, before she calmed down and the room was quiet again, Rin continuing to speak in a soft, warm voice. “I know I’m older, but I think you’re braver. You were born in the wrong body to shitty parents and family, with nobody really there all the time, but me. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.”

Rin offered Len the box she was holding, and Len took it from her hands carefully. 

“Despite me being older, Len, you’ve always been my hero. You’re so brave and strong for being openly trans in a profession like this one. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Len blinked at her, then smiled, and opened the box, pulling out a locket and turning the knob to open it, eyes widening at the pictures inside. 

“The left picture is from our last performance of Purple Butterfly, since that was the first song we ever really made and the first one we performed, you know? The right one is us as babies.”

“...Len?” 

Len’s eyes had welled with tears, and he carefully shut the locket, sniffling and wiping his eyes. 

“Help me put it on?” He asked Rin, and Rin smiled, sitting beside him and clasping the locket around Len’s neck, letting him touch it a moment, before pulling out the second object in the small box. 

“A music box?” He asked softly, and Rin nodded, helping him wind it up. 

“The song - um, Crypton made me make it into a love song so it’ll get more plays, but it’s meant for you. I’ll sing it for you.” Rin said, and smiled warmly, hugging Len before letting it go and starting to sing along to the melody. 

“Hey, even if I were to wake up right now, I’d still pretend to be asleep,” She sang softly in a sweet voice. “Once the magic is all said and done, we’ll go back to being our usual selves.”

“So, hey, let’s stay this way, for a little while longer, and let me watch over you, okay?” Rin smiled at Len, and sang the next line. “Merry Christmas, my hero.”

“Merry Christmas,” She continued, Len’s eyes welling with tears again. “Please, show me nothing but happiness, beyond this. If you’re here with me, I’ll be okay.”

“My hero.” She sang the last line, confident and warm, pulling Len into a hug, whispering to him. 

Rin gave love to everyone. She was open and affectionate and loving and proud of it. She was a sweetheart to everyone and anyone. But Len was still surprised as Rin murmured to him lovingly, her voice full of emotion and care. 

“I love you, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay !! I recently found the song “Merry Christmas, My Hero” and fell in love with it - it’s so cute and almost makes me think of my own brother, so I changed up the translation a little. I hope it fits okay!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
